Family is Power
by roxyhoney
Summary: After Bonnie closes the veil and takes Grams hand to go to the other side, she mysteriously wakes up in New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Klonnie Fic and I'm a little nervous for sharing. This takes place after s4 of TVD and during s1 of The Originals. I will be following some of The Originals storyline, but a lot of things will be different. I hope you all enjoy!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

><p><em>"What are you doing, Bonnie?"<em>

_ "I can bring Jeremy back. I can keep him here."_

_ "No, you can't. It was the will of nature. There is no magic in this world that is strong enough to challenge it."_

_ "I have every magic. I have the spirits. I have expression. And I have the darkness."_

Bonnie Sheila Bennett's eyes shot roughly open and it felt as if the breath had been stripped from her lungs as she tried to gasp for air.

_ "I have the witches, and my grams… you can see ghosts, we can talk whenever we want."_

_ "No… No! No, you can't be dead."_

_ "I'm going to be okay, I promise."_

The memories slammed through her skull, almost causing her to lose consciousness. Her insides felt like they were on fire, almost as if she were being burned alive, and her flesh felt like it was being ripped off. Tears escaped her eyes as she tried to concentrate on anything else but the pain smashing within her bones.

Bonnie didn't know how long it took for the pain to subside, but when it did, she was finally able to concentrate on her surroundings. She had no idea where she was, but she knew that she was outside and it was nightfall.

She tried lifting herself up, but her body felt like it was being pinned to the ground by a four hundred pound weight, sinking her to the bottom of the ocean. She almost wondered if that would feel better than what she was feeling now.

Her head was able to turn to the side, and she didn't know if the tombstones before her were a figment of her imagination. She tried to recall any memories that could explain what was going on, but nothing seemed to make any sense. The last thing she remembered was walking onto the other side with her grandmother. And now, she was waking up in what was probably a grave yard, feeling an immense amount of pain.

Was this her punishment? Was she still on the other side forced to spend an eternity alone and in pain? She thought that when witches died and appeared on the other side that they were the only supernatural beings that could be around one another. She even thought that she would become one of the spirits that other witches would call on if in need. But, then again she had used and abused her power. She had constantly helped out the abominations of nature, and she had allowed expression to seduce its way into her every being. She was already on a very tight rope when it came to the spirits, so maybe this was her outcome.

Maybe this was her hell.

Faint voices caught her attention. Her natural instincts told her to run and hide, but unfortunately, she was stuck. All she could do was close her eyes and be surrendered helpless. And that alone was enough to sprout fear inside her heart.

"I only came here to see you, Lijah, I am not staying."

"I have already told you that I will keep our brother in line. Always and forever remember?"

"You say that now, but what happens when he daggers you and puts you in a box for half a century? What will always and forever do for you then?"

Bonnie didn't know if she should relax her eyes at the two familiar voices growing closer towards her. It belonged to people that she hoped she'd never see again. And the fact that they were about to stumble upon her left her afraid.

"Is that….?"

"Ms. Bennett?"

Bonnie's eyes opened and connected with Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson. She wanted desperately to move away, but her body had its own agenda of staying paralyzed.

"Bonnie, can you hear me?" Elijah knelt down beside her.

Bonnie tried to say something, anything, but it seemed that everything was working against her.

"We should take her back to the manor." She heard Rebekah say, as Elijah picked her up.

Being in Elijah's arms made Bonnie feel somewhat weightless, but, it only lasted for a brief moment before the pain from earlier crept its way back in. And she couldn't do anything about it but suffer in silence.

Death had to be better than this.

"How the hell did she end up here in New Orleans?"

Bonnie's eyes widened a little at Rebekah's question, but with the pain and nausea bombarding her, she couldn't do anything but commit the ultimate level of trust….

Surrender herself unconscious into the arms of her enemies.

* * *

><p>"<em>Niklaus, the girl is carrying your child."<em>

"_No, that's impossible."_

"_Kill her and the baby, what do I care."_

"_This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted. Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want to be King."_

"_And what of Hayley and the baby?_

"_Every king needs an heir."_

Klaus Mikaelson let his twelve year old bottle of scotch slide its way down his throat as he thought about the occurrences over the last couple months. He was currently in the place he had built and called home centuries ago. _New Orleans_. The witches of The French Quarter had drawn him back into the city, hoping that he would defeat Marcel, the vampire he created two hundred years ago. His _protégé_. Then there was the one night stand that he had with Hayley, the young werewolf that was carrying his child. His brother was hoping he would find redemption through the power of family and the miracle child, but his sister was doubtful, thinking he was beyond redemption.

And maybe she was right, maybe Klaus was beyond saving, because despite his brother's best efforts, Klaus had a plan of his own. After spending months learning Marcel's tactics, he knew soon that he would be able to reclaim the city that was once his and he would be king.

His lips curved into a devilish smile as he took another sip. He was then pulled out of his thoughts by the voices of his brother and sister filling the room.

"Ah dear sister, all talk I see. I knew you could not stay away for long."

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother. "I only came to see Elijah. I wouldn't even have come to this place if we hadn't stumbled upon a certain witch in the cemetery."

Klaus didn't have to look at the figure in his brother's arms to know whom they were referring to. He could feel the witch's power radiating through the air as soon as they stepped inside.

Bonnie Bennett. The youngest witch to the powerful Bennett line, and the one who almost succeeded in ending his life once upon a time.

He stared at her unconscious form in Elijah's arms. This would be the perfect time to attack her carotid and snap her pretty little neck. He had never seen her look so vulnerable and weak in all the time he had come in contact with her.

"_I must say you executed the swapping spell brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you."_

"_I did it to save my friends and my mother Klaus. Not you."_

"_The spirits won't be happy with you."_

"_The spirits don't get to tell me what to do anymore. I'm done getting pushed around by all of you. I did it because I wanted to."_

He could remember that moment almost like it was yesterday. Granted, he was stuck in the pathetic Lockwood boy's body at the time, but Bonnie had held this defiance within herself that was almost inspiring.

So, he would respect her enough to end her life when she was awake and able to put up a good fight.

"Why is she here?" He inquired, trying not to imagine the witch's blood that would be coursing through his veins soon. It was strange that she would be in the French Quarter, especially when the last time he saw her, she was in Mystic Falls, participating in a graduation ceremony.

"Your guess would be as good as mine, Niklaus." Elijah answered; his eyes never leaving Bonnie's still form. "I am going to put her in one of the rooms."

"The noble Elijah… always trying to help a good damsel. By the way, the little werewolf is asleep in the room next to yours."

Elijah ignored his brother and took Bonnie upstairs.

"Do not get any ideas about Bonnie, Nik." Rebekah stepped in front of him. "I know how you hold grudges. Plus, I am sure the blonde cheerleader you fancy would have a problem with it."

Klaus smirked. He knew what Rebekah was implying, and decided to turn it around on her. "Have you seen Marcel yet, dear sister? You do remember him don't you? He fancies himself the king of the quarter. He has these rules about killing vampires and since on your way into town you slaughtered a few, I wonder what punishment he has for you."

Rebekah remembered her kill from earlier today. It brought a smile to her lips. They deserved it for thinking that they could push their way on defenseless women.

"I do not care about Marcel or his rules."

"I'm sure you don't."

She ignored him and began walking upstairs. "I am going to retire to a room." She then turned back and shot him a glare. "And that does not mean I will be staying permanently."

"Whatever you say, Rebekah."

"And like I said, leave the Bennett witch alone."

He watched as his little sister went upstairs. There was a powerful Bennett witch in his home that rendered him helpless a couple of times. Leaving her alone was out of the question. He was going to kill her after he found out why she was here.

That was a guarantee.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes opened, as she took a deep intake of breath and sat up quickly. She took a moment to let her eyes adjust to the sun shining brightly through the window; a window that did not look familiar, in a room that was not her own.<p>

The bed that she was lying on was almost too comfortable to get out of, but she needed to know where she was and what was going on. It was when she stood out of bed that she realized she was still in the same dress she wore for her high school graduation.

"_Do me this favor. You tell Elena and Caroline that I'm spending the summer with my mom."_

_ "I can't. They need to know."_

"_For the first time in forever, my friends are okay. I don't want to take that away from them." _

The memories entered her mind almost simultaneously. She remembered over using expression to bring Jeremy back and it killing her. She remembered closing the veil and walking over into the other side with her grams. And no sooner did that happened, she was waking up in pain, lying in a grave yard, with Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson standing over her. She even remembered Rebekah saying something about New Orleans.

Was she really in New Orleans?

The anxiety began to set in and her palms began to get sweaty at the sudden awareness. If that were true, how did she come to be here? She felt like she was missing something in between the time she went with her grandmother and then appearing in New Orleans, but nothing was adding up.

And that's when she noticed it. Her magic. She couldn't feel her magic flowing within her. Every time she felt troubled or on edge, she would rely on her magic to soothe her; to give her a sense of contentment. And at the realization of it not being there anymore, she could feel her throat closing up.

The door crashing open, made her turn to see Rebekah rushing in and speeding towards her.

"Bonnie…. Bonnie, it's okay, breathe…. breathe." Rebekah tried to soothe her. "Nik! Lijah! It's happening again!"

_Again?_ She thought. Had she done this before?

It wasn't Elijah rushing in that made her eyes widen, it was Klaus Mikaelson, standing by the doorway. She grabbed onto Rebekah instantly, and her steel grip would have probably bruised her if she weren't a thousand year old vampire.

"We need to get Sophie here again." Elijah stated, watching as Bonnie fought for breath.

Klaus noticed the frightened look in Bonnie's eyes as they connected with his. He could feel her fear, and that made him proud. It was almost intoxicating to see that look cross her features and it being directed towards only him. But as much as he would love to continue to revel in it, he was absolutely tired of her excessive panic attacks.

He stalked over to her and Rebekah and bit into his wrist. "That useless Devereaux had not been able to do anything as of yet, otherwise this would not be happening every day."

He pulled the witch to him, ignoring the way she tried to cling to his sister's arm, and fed her his blood. He wasn't at all surprised that she struggled at first.

"Niklaus," Elijah said, noticing Bonnie trying to put up a fight, "She is going through withdrawal from the expression, you heard what Sophie said."

"Yes, but it has been a week. She will heal faster with my blood inside of her."

Rebekah unwilling let go of Bonnie. "You do not know that!"

Bonnie didn't even know what to think as the coppery taste of Klaus's blood made its way down her throat. The fact that it was his blood alone was enough to make her gag.

When his blood did start to work, she stopped struggling, but that didn't mean that she would let her guard down.

Minutes later she was sitting back in bed, taking sips of water. All three of The Originals were standing around her, watching her as if she may have another episode.

"How are you feeling?"

She didn't answer Rebekah's question right away. In all honesty, she didn't know what she was feeling. She could say that she was feeling better from the night in the grave yard, but knowing that she didn't have her magic and not knowing how she got here, was making her emotions all haywire.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

Bonnie's eyes connected with Elijah's, and an instant calm embraced her. It was a bit shocking, because in her mind, Elijah was no better than Klaus. His tactic of manipulation was just different and more obsolete than his psychotic brother.

"W-what happened? Why am I here?" She felt like she hadn't heard herself speak in awhile and her throat felt a little hoarse from doing so.

"All perfect questions that will be answered when an acquaintance of ours arrives. What is the last thing you remember?"

She took a moment to allow everything to come together. "I- I remember dying. I remember closing the veil to the other side and walking over with my Grams, and then I…I woke up here."

"Bonnie, you closed the veil over two months ago."

Bonnie's eyes widened at Rebekah's voice. That couldn't be right. If she arrived in New Orleans a week ago, then it should have been one week ago when she closed the veil.

Originally, her plans were too communicate with Jeremy on the other side since he could talk to ghosts. He was supposed to inform everyone that she was spending time with her mom, and they were supposed to believe that somewhat farfetched lie, and have the summer of their lives.

She needed to contact them. "I-I have to call…" She couldn't even process her words right now, due to all of the thoughts swarming in her head. "I need a phone. I-I need to call them." She didn't add the part that what she really needed was her magic above anything else.

Klaus's voice stopped her from standing up. "Your friends have been called, little witch. They just had your funeral yesterday. Apparently the little Gilbert boy just informed them a few days ago of your death." He remembered Caroline crying frantically on the phone for an hour last night, when he called.

"Did you tell them I was alive?"

"Your idiot bubbly friend would not stop crying for us to get a word in edge wise." Rebekah seethed, and smirked at Klaus. "Plus, we didn't know if you would wake up. You kept seizing every day, and we thought it a matter of time before you…" She paused for a moment, "But, no need to bring up the past, since you are alive and well now."

"Depending on if I continue to let you live."

All eyes went to Klaus, and he did not seem apologetic about his outburst.

"Excuse my brother," Elijah said, "His blunt behavior and manners were lost upon him as a child."

Rebekah offered a smile to her, "I brought some clothes for you. I do hope they are your size, and the bathroom is right through there. I'm sure a bath would help ease your mind."

And yet even though Bonnie could tell that Rebekah and Elijah were trying to lighten the mood, her eyes remained on Klaus. He was staring at her like he couldn't wait to strangle her.

"If you're going to kill me, why wait?"

"Why would I kill you when you can barely stand up straight, dear? When I do end your life, it will be a fair fight." Klaus would leave out the part that during her week of being in and out of consciousness, he had discovered new plans for her arrival.

Having a Bennett witch on his side would definitely aide him in his plan to take back his city. And, if she refused or tried to double cross him, then he would simply kill her.

"That's enough, Niklaus." Elijah interrupted.

"Yes, Nik. Shouldn't you be tending to Hayley. She is carrying your child, and since you've made her a prisoner here, you should at least focus on her from time to time."

"Elijah has been more than willing to take over that responsibility."

Bonnie wasn't sure if she was hearing them right. Klaus was having a child? Klaus got someone pregnant? How was that possible? That's when she realized it; she had to be stuck in the twilight zone or in another dimension. Maybe the spirits were playing a trick on her and she was actually still dead. That's the only plausible explanation she could come up with; unless she decided to believe in the impossible and think that she was at home asleep in her bed, having a night mare.

She snapped out of her daze, when Rebekah handed her a cell phone. "You can use my phone to call your annoying friends. I'm sure they miss their witch."

Bonnie ignored Klaus's eyes on her when Rebekah pushed him out of the room, with Elijah following. Any sane person would be terrified that she was in a house full of original vampires. Klaus could barge right back into this room and kill her without even blinking, and yet even though that nerved her and probably made her a little insane for not escaping when she had the chance, she was more focused on other things right now.

They informed her that someone was coming to explain it all to her, but that still didn't relax her state of mind.

To her dad and her friends, she was dead. The whole world thought she had died. The logical thing to do would be to phone her friends and family to inform them that she was still alive. She had a phone right in front of her. She could dial up her dad, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy….hell, even Damon right now, but her fingers stayed still. What if her being alive was only temporary? What if she was only back for a specific purpose and then she was going to get ripped away again. It would just be a constant grieving process for her loved ones and they would never be able to move on.

But then there were the questions that kept popping into her mind every five minutes. Why did Jeremy wait so long to tell everyone if she died two months ago? And what happened over on the other side for two months? Or did time work differently there?

Bonnie may have spent over an hour in the shower trying to come up with different answers, but still nothing made sense. After getting dressed, grateful that the clothes Rebekah picked out for her, fit, she grabbed the cell phone, and decided to leave the room.

She didn't know why she expected anything less than being in a mansion, especially when the room they put her in was ten times bigger than hers. Their place almost looked like a museum.

She was too drained to actually tour the place and she didn't want to run into a Mikaelson right now, so she made her way into an open room downstairs to debate on if she should contact her father or not.

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat at all the art displayed in front of her. The room was full of several paintings and canvases, and it reminded her of one big art gallery. One of the paintings in the corner really caught her eye. It seemed dark, hollow, and yet the way the colors were mixed together held a hidden strength. She wasn't an artist and she didn't necessarily have that knack of expertise in the field, but it did almost speak to her on a certain level.

All that aside, she knew she needed to call her father. He may have not been around much in her life, but at the end of the day she was all he had, and she couldn't let him think she was dead. At least if things didn't go right this time, she could ease him into it.

She dialed his cell phone and it immediately went to voicemail. That was odd. Her dad was probably the only person she knew that kept his phone on a charger. But, then again, she had to look at the fact that he just attended her funeral. She then called her home phone and it went straight to an operator.

A feeling of dread instantly coursed through her.

"Seemed as if you have stumbled into my study."

She quickly turned around to see Klaus standing in the door way. Out of instinct she backed up a little, and almost ran into the painting that she liked the most.

"You have no reason to be frightened, love. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already."

If she wasn't so worried about her dad and everything else under the sun, his threat would have probably made her run for the hills, but she just rolled her eyes and turned back to the painting.

"That still doesn't mean you won't." She had more things to worry about then Klaus's threats.

Klaus walked up and stood beside her. Her little action would have infuriated him if she wasn't staring at his favorite painting.

"I see that you are enjoying my work."

"You did this?"

"I've done them all."

She glanced at him. For a split second she almost forgot that she was standing next to a psychotic killer hybrid.

"Consider me shocked."

He smirked. "What? You assume that I spend all my days torturing and killing everyone?"

"Is that even a question you want me to answer?"

Klaus had to admit, he admired the Bennett witch. And this proved why. She just spent a week writhing in pain after coming back from the dead, and still held a fiery attitude towards him. He could tell that she was drain and yet she was standing beside him like a warrior.

"Should I expect your little friends to be making a visit to my home soon?"

Bonnie didn't say anything as she looked back at the phone in her hands.

"Let me guess, you don't want to be their little puppet witch anymore; have them pulling the strings to your life?"

She glared at him. "No one pulls any strings to my life, Klaus. Everything I've done was because I wanted to do it."

"I specifically remember you giving me a little speech like that before, love, and where did that leave you. Oh, that is right… dead."

Bonnie would never admit it out loud, but Klaus was right. Everything that she had done after speaking very similar words to him in the past, had been for everyone but her. She even gave up her life for someone else's to enjoy there's.

"This painting means strength."

His words interrupted her thoughts, and she was almost grateful for it.

"It means that even the loneliest people… the people who sacrifice the most, have a strength that others would dream of."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are a warrior, Bonnie. Your sacrifices have been questionable, but you are still a warrior. You are brave. I may have tried to kill you and your little friends before, but even I see it."

Klaus would never be able to give an explanation as to why he revealed that to her. He watched as she continued to look between his sister's phone and the painting.

"I um…. I usually have all the answers. I am supposed to have all the answers I think. I mean, I'm a witch. I have to hold it all together and be the levelheaded one. I was supposed to help balance nature and instead I…. I went against it." She didn't know why she was confiding in him. It was probably because with her luck, her being alive right now was only temporary. And if that were the case then it didn't matter who she talked too. "I had a power inside of me so lethal that I could have destroyed this world and I don't even remember how I got it. I mean… I know Shane had something to do with it, I know he manipulated and hypnotized me, but there are so many blanks that I can't fill, and… I…." She paused. "I was going to call my dad and I can't get in touch with him. I can't… his cell phone is always charged and our home phone is disconnected and…" She tried her best to hold in the tears.

Klaus noticed that Bonnie was exposing herself to him. People who were branded warriors in his eyes only did that for one reason. They knew they were going to die.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this." She admitted. "Maybe I'm just done trying." She set Rebekah's phone down, and began to walk away. "I'm just so tired."

Klaus was about to go after her, but Rebekah appeared in the door way.

"The Devereaux witch is here."

She led Bonnie where Sophie was, but not before shooting Klaus a look. She knew her brother was up to something.

* * *

><p>Bonnie and the French Quarter witch, Sophie Devereaux, had been sitting across from each other, holding hands for a little over ten minutes. Klaus and Rebekah were standing in the corner watching them, even though Sophie insisted that they didn't have to be present.<p>

Klaus quickly shot that idea down.

Bonnie didn't even think the spell Sophie was trying to perform was going to work. She didn't doubt her capabilities, but there was so much going against the witch righ now. Bonnie didn't have her powers, and apparently witches weren't allowed to practice in the French Quarter anymore.

"_Fuck the rules."_

Sophie had told her right before starting the spell. Even though she quickly added that Klaus would handle the enforcer of those rules, if there were a problem.

She also let Bonnie know that the magical withdrawal she had gone through would have killed her. They honestly didn't think she would make it through one day, let alone a week. Being the third person on record to ever use expression and the only one person to ever be resurrected from it was a gift within itself.

Even though the withdrawal entailed that it was the expression and all the magic fighting against her, Bonnie had a feeling that the spirits also had something to do with it as well. They loved to punish those who went against them.

After Sophie rambled about what an honor it was to be in the same room as a Bennett witch, and Klaus expressing his urgency to get everything over with, she began the spell.

"We should have enlisted a more powerful witch." Rebekah joked. "How long is this really supposed to take?

Sophie shot her a glare, and before she could say anything, Bonnie's head jerked back and her hands tightened around hers.

Every candle in the house flared and every light bulb in the house cracked.

When Bonnie's eyes came back into contact with Sophie's, it looked as if she were staring right through her.

"What's happening? Is it working?" Rebekah asked frantically, at the sudden chill entered the house.

"I don't know, I've never done this before."

"Are you kidding me?"

Bonnie could barely hear everyone around her, as a sea of memories engulfed her. It flashed through her mind like a movie being fast forward. She could see herself walking onto the other side with Grams and standing in the center amongst several witches. She couldn't make out what they were saying, before another memory entered her mind.

She was now staring at herself visiting Jeremy. He was smiling at her, and extending his hands out to touch her, even though they wouldn't be able to feel each other. She could see herself watching Caroline shopping with her mom, and Elena and Damon getting cozy at the Salvatore boarding house.

She could remember it all.

She had been on the other side. She was able to watch her friends have the summer of their lives. She was there for all of it.

How could she forget all of that?

And when she thought her walk down memory lane was over, something changed.

Bonnie was now watching herself stand in a crowd full of people. She smiled as she noticed her dad on stage talking. But then something happened. Stefan walked forward and took the microphone. He was talking, but she couldn't quite understand what he was saying. Only something looked strange about him. She realized then, that it wasn't Stefan, but Silas.

He was controlling everyone to watch as he slit her father's throat.

Bonnie watched herself scream as the memory disappeared and she was looking back at Sophie. She immediately let go of her hands and looked up at Rebekah and Klaus standing around her. She even noticed that Elijah and Hayley were present.

"Bonnie…" She barely heard her name escape Sophie's lips. "Bonnie, did it work? What happened?"

They were all talking amongst her, but she couldn't comprehend anything.

She stood up and walked right pass them. Her throat felt like it was closing up again, and she needed fresh air.

As soon as she stepped outside, she fell to her knees and threw up.

She couldn't stop the tears flowing from her eyes. Her dad was dead. He was murdered right in front of her, and she just stood there, not being able to do anything about it. She had died. She had lost her magic. She had saved everyone's lives time and time again, and looked where that led her.

Bonnie could feel herself spiraling in nothing but pain and emotion, and it was literally too much to take. When her eyes landed on Klaus who was now kneeling in front of her, her words were so soft that it could only be heard by a vampire.

"Please… kill me…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all for reading! I don't want to seem repetitive, but again, this is set after season 4 of vampire diaries and during s1 of the originals. I will be following some of the storyline within the originals, but a lot of things will be different. As you noticed some dialogue will be from the show, and I am NOT claiming those specific scenes as my own. The show, transcripts, and wiki helped me out a lot.**

**I hope you enjoyed and are willing to take this journey with me. Please review and let me know what you think =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so much for taking the time to read the last chapter and review, as well as add it to you follows and favorites! It really means a lot! Just to repeat a few things, this will follow s1 of the originals to a certain extent and some of s5 TVD, even though we won't see those characters in here for a while. And just so you know what you're getting into as you continue reading this story, we will see ups and downs of Bonnie. We always see Bonnie trying to be strong in the show and rarely has breakdowns, and I want to show a lot of different sides of her in this story. But anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? What about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me." <em>

Twenty five year old Bunnahabhain Scotch slid its way down Bonnie's throat as she recalled a conversation she had with Jeremy a couple years ago. Actually thinking about it now, it just seemed so crazy that she continued to put herself in harm's way when an outcome like she predicted really happened.

She took another drink from the bottle, and the fact that she wasn't scrunching up her face at the strong taste, let her know that she had past the borderline of tipsy. This was her first time drinking the dark liquor, and she had to admit it wasn't so bad. Well, after several rather large gulps and not being able to taste much of it anymore, it actually became pretty decent.

Currently, she was sitting on the floor in the room the Mikaelson's put her in when she arrived in New Orleans, allowing her body to grow numb. The volume to the radio was turned up to its highest level, and yet Bonnie could barely hear it. This was the first time she had done much of anything in the last five days. That was five days of not sleeping and five days of barely eating. She had cried so much in that amount of time that she didn't think she could produce anymore tears. It was like the flashbacks that brought her pain was on a constant repeat and all she could do was let it replay over and over in her head. She couldn't shut it out even if she desperately wanted too.

But that was the grieving process right? People grieved all the time when something bad happened in their lives, and she definitely had a lot to grieve for. Usually, she'd be the one to be sad for just a moment and then had to turn around and pretend like it didn't bother her whatsoever. Bonnie was the strong one; always had been. She always had to pretend she was fine, because there was always something around the corner that needed her undivided attention. But now, now she just felt weak and alone. It was taking everything in her not to call her friends and inform them that she was alive. But then again, what would truly be the point? Knowing her luck she would probably pick up the phone to call and something would happen where she would die again.

She took another gulp.

Within the past five days and with all the repetitive flashbacks she still hadn't been able to figure out exactly why she was back. She could remember standing in a circle in the middle of the spirit witches, but she couldn't hear their incantations, and she still couldn't process why. And to bring her to New Orleans for the Mikaelson's to find her. None of it made any type of sense.

For just a quick moment, she almost forgot she was taking up residence in the Mikaelson home. Other than Rebekah bringing her food, for the most part they had left her alone to grieve in private. It was still rather odd that they were letting her stay with them, and not trying to kill her. Even though she had begged Klaus to do so five days ago, leaving her surprised and shocked when he didn't.

But, that was too much for her mind to comprehend right now. She let another round of scotch slide down her throat because the dark liquid was the only thing that made any sense.

The music shutting off made her focus her attention forward to see Klaus standing in the doorway.

"Look whom decided to get out of bed and meddle into my liquor cabinet."

"I-I was listening to that." Her voice slurred.

Those were the first words Klaus had heard from the Bennett witch in almost a week. Every time he or Rebekah came to check on her, she would always pretend to be asleep. He took a moment to look at her. Her eyes were red and swollen, and she looked drained. The look of a warrior was still hidden beneath her features, but he could tell that she was utterly exhausted. With all of that being said, there were still times that he wanted to smother her with a pillow in the middle of the night because she wouldn't stop crying. And with his hearing ability he could hear even the faintest of whimpers. He was trying to be patient and trying to let the witch grieve, but she needed to get over it already. People died all the time. If he weren't trying to use her for bigger plans, he would have ended her life already.

"I think you have had enough." He walked over and yanked the bottle from her hands.

She hiccupped. "I c-can be a judge o-of that…"

Klaus's day had been filled with nothing but annoyance. If it weren't his sister getting on to him and constantly disagreeing and yelling at his recent plans, it was the little she wolf giving him attitude as well. The women were literally driving him crazy. And that alone caused him to take a drink of his own scotch and join her on the floor.

"PTSD." Her voice cut him out of his thoughts. "Post-traumatic stress disorder. I think…" She took a breath. "I think I may have it. It can occur after someone has gone through extreme emotional trauma involving injury or death." She said, almost as if she were reading from a dictionary. "I was_ injured_ and I was _dead_. I _died_." Admitting it all out loud made her chuckle a bit. Actually, just thinking about everything made her laugh full out. It all just sound absurd. "I bet you think I'm crazy, but I died at nineteen years old. Can you believe that? Well, of course you can because you've been alive for a thousand years and you've been the cause of so many deaths." Her laughter didn't stir any emotion out of him, as he watched her go through several. "It just…. It doesn't even make sense that I'm alive right now." And just like that the laughter ceased. "My dad's not alive. He died… right in front of me. He died while I was technically dead." She tried wiping the tears from her eyes, but they continued to come. "I'm so tired of crying. I feel like I should accept this, because that's what I do. I deal with it and then I move on and go out to save the day yet again. I mean I'm a witch for crying out loud… well, I was a witch. I've slept with death so many times. So, why is this hitting me so hard?" She paused. "It's been five days and I feel like I can't breathe."

She was surprised when his hand cupped her chin softly, causing her to look at him. "Emotion, Bonnie. Love. Love and emotion are our greatest weaknesses. It can either fuel us or destroy us. Never to be taken lightly."

She blamed the alcohol for noticing that his eyes were a beautiful blue color and almost making her forget that he was a merciless killer; who had ended the life of people she had cared about. That was the only acceptable reason for a rush of heat to slither its way through her body.

Klaus couldn't explain the reason why he performed that little action or why he was staring at her the way he was, but when she moved out of his grasp, he was grateful for it.

Silence filled the air between them, before Bonnie spoke again.

"I think you can either be simple or you can be… me." She took a deep breath. "Simple people don't constantly sacrifice themselves for others who wouldn't do the same for her. Simple people move away from danger, and build homes and families. And simple people would have called their friends and told them they were still alive."

He merely shrugged. "Simplicity is overrated. You are a witch; there is no such thing as simple. I prefer difficulty… walking on the dangerous side if you must."

"Is that the side you walked on when you daggered your brother, put him in a box, and sent him to your enemy protégé?" She air quoted, because none of it made sense.

"I am guessing you are referring to my little sister and dear Hayley's constant yelling while disapproving of my ideals?"

She glanced at him for a moment.

"They do not understand why I did what I had to do. It's just a little family quarrel; they will all get over it."

"And if they don't?"

"That is not your concern."

Bonnie could tell he didn't feel like talking about it so she changed the subject. "Why didn't you kill me when I asked you too? You should be jumping for joy at the thought of getting a chance to end my life. I did help in killing your brothers."

He glared at her hard, but he knew what she was doing.

"If you wanted to die, you would have done it already. You do not need my assistance. And clearly it would not be enjoyable with you begging for it."

She took another deep breath trying to process what he said.

They didn't know how much time passed, but neither of them expected her to lay her head on his shoulder.

Klaus Mikaelson actually wasn't certain what to do. Bonnie had literally just leaned into him and fell asleep. She hadn't slept in five days. Did all it take was really some of his alcohol? He sat there for a minute, before picking her up and laying her down in bed. This was the first time in ever coming in contact with Bonnie Bennett, did he find her at peace. His hand unconsciously went to her face in a gentle caress.

He immediately pulled back as if her skin burned him, even though in all reality it hadn't. What the hell was he thinking? What the hell was he doing?

He was about to move away, almost hoping that she would drown in her own vomit, for causing him to feel a certain way, but her voice stopped him.

"Please don't leave."

Her eyes were barely open when they connected with his, and when he pulled up a chair and sat down beside her bed, her eyes closed and she submitted to sleep again.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bonnie had to admit she felt a little bit better. Finally able to get some uninterrupted sleep definitely did the trick. She really hoped that this was a jump start to the healing process.<p>

Making her way downstairs, she instantly smelled something delicious, and her stomach decided to let it be known by making obscene whale noises. Her nose led her to a beautiful kitchen, with so many different breakfast foods displayed out on the counter top and her mouth may have watered a little.

"Please, help yourself."

Bonnie hadn't even noticed Hayley standing in the kitchen, gradually eating on a piece of fruit.

"It smells delicious." She walked over and began making a plate. She didn't care if she got judged for piling a lot on her plate when she could come back for second and thirds. She was starving and all she could care about was breaking a world record on how much she could consume in only a short amount of time.

"So, how are you feeling? I was told you've been through a lot."

Bonnie took a bite of bacon and glanced at Hayley. She provided a small smile at her question. This was the first time she had really come in contact with the werewolf. She heard stories from Caroline, concerning Tyler, and knew she had been in contact with Professor Shane once upon a time, but she never really got a chance to meet her, because she was too busy getting seduced by expression.

"Pretty well I guess. Five days in a room by yourself you either make yourself feel that way or go a little crazy." She admitted.

"Well if it makes you feel better, staying anywhere under the same roof as Klaus can make anyone a little crazy." Hayley smiled.

That sparked a question Bonnie had wanted to know since she found out last week. "I hope this doesn't sound rude of me for asking, but how did this happen? With you and Klaus. I mean I get the technicality of it all, but I didn't think vampires could procreate."

"Unfortunately, it's his werewolf side that can pop out babies. Who would have known a one night stand that meant absolutely nothing could lead to this." She pointed to her stomach.

"Talking about me, I suppose?" Klaus walked in right before Bonnie could say anything. Seeing him standing in the doorway automatically brought up memories from last night of him sitting with her talking for a while. She even recalled herself falling asleep on his shoulder at one point.

Hopefully that last part was a very peculiar dream.

She was glad Hayley spoke again otherwise she and Klaus would have had a staring contest.

"It was nice meeting you officially, Bonnie." Hayley then rolled her eyes at Klaus and walked by him.

"Your silent treatment is quite annoying, little wolf; you are going to have to talk to me one day."

"Get Elijah back, and maybe I will."

Hayley was about to walk out, but was stopped by Rebekah appearing in front of her.

"Nice to have you up and about, Bonnie." She said before glaring at her brother. "What is your plan?"

"Well, that depends on what plan you mean, little sister. My plan for global domination or your plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?"

Rebekah threw a fork so suddenly at Klaus that Bonnie only noticed it when he caught it before it could connect with his eye. They may have been going through some type of family quarrel, but that still didn't stop her from scarfing down her food.

"The plan to rescue Elijah?" Hayley rolled her eyes, tired of their sibling bickering. "You know, the good brother. The one who is now in possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back."

"In the front, if we're being specific." Klaus flashed a smile over to Bonnie, but she didn't seem to find him amusing.

"Is there a plan or what?" Rebekah asked; clearly not pleased by her brother's nonchalance.

"Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy." Klaus began. "He's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend none the less. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenaged witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, my plan is to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

"That's the whole plan?" Bonnie couldn't help but ask. She may have not wanted to put herself in their family drama, but that sound so crazy that even she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Klaus's eyes caught Bonnie's again and flashed a smile that didn't go unnoticed by Rebekah this time.

"And that's only plan A, love. There's a plan B."

"And what's Plan B?" Hayley asked.

"War."

* * *

><p>"This dress would look fabulous on you, Bonnie."<p>

The red designer gown that Rebekah held up for Bonnie looked beautiful. Absolutely stunning even, and Bonnie knew that even if she had her wallet and credit cards, she wouldn't be able to afford it. Plus, she wasn't even sure if she was going to attend the Masquerade Gala that Rebekah's ex or current boyfriend was holding for charity. It just didn't feel right to go out and be in a crowd, when she was technically supposed to be dead. Granted only a select few in New Orleans knew who she was, and they weren't going to say anything, but still. Would it be such a good idea to be out at a party when her friends still thought she was dead and probably mourning her death? Would it truly be right to continue to let them believe that?

"I'm surprised your little friends are not down here yet trying to get you back."

Bonnie's heart surprisingly jumped in her chest. She almost wondered for a moment if Rebekah had been reading her mind or was she just really that transparent.

Her silence gave Rebekah everything she needed to know.

"You haven't told them yet? Interesting."

Bonnie took a deep breath and continued to look around. "Honestly, I don't know if me being back is temporary or not, so I don't want them to get their hopes up."

"You know as well as I do that in the supernatural realm coming back to life is damn near permanent. You want to know what I think?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me anyways."

Rebekah smirked. "Sass. I like that. Anyways, I think that you do not want your friends to know you're alive because you don't want to go back to that life. You want to start over and leave it behind. I don't blame you, your life's purpose was to be the martyr and save your friends from problems they put themselves in. Plus your young, you may not outlive a vampire, but I know plenty witches who can live for a very long time. It's okay to be selfish Bonnie. It's okay to put yourself first and start over with a brand new life."

Well if that didn't leave Bonnie speechless. She was extremely glad that Rebekah's phone went off when it did.

"I'll be right back, love. And do try on the dress, and remember, money is not an option." She handed her the dress and then answered her phone as she began walking outside. "Niklaus, for the love of Mary Magdalene, how long does it take to ask a simple question?"

Bonnie held onto the dress, and once Rebekah was out of ear shot she held it up against her body. It would look good on her. Who was she kidding; she couldn't go to some party. She couldn't walk around and pretend that nineteen years of her life hadn't happen. She couldn't go on and let her friends think that she had died. She needed to go back to Mystic Falls. She needed to call her friends. She needed to call Jeremy. He was probably worried sick.

It would be selfish and cruel if she didn't contact them; if she didn't go back. Rebekah's words decided to stay on repeat in head. _It was okay to be selfish_. But then again, Rebekah was not her friend. Klaus was not a good individual. They were both having their own family drama and their gratitude was actually more terrifying then it was refreshing.

So, she was going to do the right thing like she always had done and she was going to quit this nonsense; suck up the pain and go back to her friends. They were the only family she had left.

* * *

><p>"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." Klaus said as he and Rebekah walked into the Masquerade Gala arm in arm.<p>

She glanced at him. "Yes, Bonnie should have come."

He would never admit that he was a tad bit aggravated that the little witch decided not to join them. He knew she was probably phoning her mediocre friends to tell them she was alive and to come and get her. After he handled his plan tonight with Marcel, he would wait for her friends to come and kill them all. Well, except Ms. Forbes. He would proceed to hold Caroline hostage until she conformed to his bidding and once Bonnie gained her magic, she would be standing by his side as well.

He would be the King of the Quarter with two beautiful Queens ruling alongside of him.

Camille O'Connell walking in, looking like a vision in white, caught his attention.

Correction, three beautiful queens.

"What's she doing here?" He glanced at his sister, knowing she was the reason why the brave bartender was present tonight.

"What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires?" She said before walking to Cami.

Klaus watched his sister talk with Camille. She was truly beautiful, bright…. intelligent. And though he had been using her for his plans as of late, he would never intentionally want anything to happen to her.

When she made eye contact with him, he nodded and walked towards them.

"Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?" She asked Rebekah.

"He's the brother, actually." He answered for Rebekah. "And my sister is right. You do look stunning."

"You two chit chat, I need booze." Rebekah excused herself and walked over to the bar.

Not that much later, Marcel joined Rebekah at the bar, and it didn't take long for Cami to put two and two together. Rebekah and Marcel had a thing.

"I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch."

Klaus smirked. "It's as though she invented the term."

Before anything else could be said between anyone in the room, their eyes traveled to the entrance, where Bonnie Bennett walked in.

Klaus felt as if his whole life had taken a momentary pause.

* * *

><p>Bonnie had to confess, having all eyes on her was a bit intimidating as she walked into the Masquerade Gala; even if she were wearing a mask that covered her eyes and half her face. She was usually the one that blended into the crowd, and all eyes would be on Elena and Caroline. Being front and center was very new and she almost wanted to turn around and run the other way.<p>

But, after much contemplating earlier, she wasn't going to. She decided to put aside the guilt she was feeling about keeping her return a secret and continue to just go with it. It didn't matter if she were brought back permanently or temporary. Whatever it was, she was going to try and live her life. The spirits brought her to New Orleans for a reason; so maybe it was time to put Mystic Falls in her rearview mirror. If she would be considered a coward for not telling her friends, then so be it. She had lost everything, her grandmother, her father, a mother who was an on again off again type parent, her life, and her magic. She was given a second chance, so maybe it was time to live. And plus, she was in a new place, granted it had its own supernatural rules, but to everyone else she was just human. Here, she could be anyone she wanted to be.

"Bethany, dear, so glad you came!"

Bonnie's eyes found Rebekah, as she walked up to her with a gorgeous man next to her. He was literally almost too good looking for words. But, he almost went unnoticed due to the name that Rebekah called her.

_Bethany?_ She understood why she gave her a new name, so no one would get suspicious, but that wasn't the name she was going to choose.

"Yeah, I decided why the hell not." She eyed her.

The guy next to her spoke up. "Rebekah, introduce me to your friend."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Bethany, this is Marcel Gerard. Marcel this is Bon- Bethany…"

"Thomas." Bonnie quickly added, deciding to shorten up her father's last name. She glanced at Rebekah for a moment, and then extended her hand for Marcel to shake, but he kissed it instead.

"Well, a friend of Rebekah's is a friend of mine." He flashed his pearly whites. Bonnie had to give it to Rebekah; her taste was immaculate when it came to Marcel.

"Where did you two lovely ladies meet?" He asked, leading them over the bar.

They could both tell that Marcel was a little apprehensive in believing them. Being friends with an original vampire didn't necessarily mean that you had to be supernatural, but since he had never seen her before, they knew that he wasn't about to let anyone who was supernatural go undetected in _his _city.

"We met several years ago in New York." Bonnie answered, even though she had never stepped foot in New York.

"Yes. It took her awhile to submit to a friendship with me, but after much convincing; we decided to become… what's the term? Besties." She beamed.

Bonnie tried to hold her facial expression together, because Rebekah made it sound like she either compelled her to be her friend or that she had to convince her in some sexual way. And neither one was anywhere near the truth.

"It's really sad when you have to compel a human to be your friend, Bex." Marcel said, looking Bonnie up and down.

"What can I say, she was the only one that I didn't feel like killing, and my brothers absolutely adore her. That way she can know about our world without running her little mouth."

Bonnie put on the fakest smile she could muster. She definitely needed booze. The hard 100 proof type of booze.

Before Marcel could say anything else, another cute guy, that Bonnie could automatically tell was a vampire walked up to them.

"Marcel, please, introduce us."

After Bonnie learned that his name was Diego, he bought her a drink, and they made their way out on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>"You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?" Klaus said to Rebekah, as he watched Marcel talking to Cami and Diego dancing with Bonnie.<p>

"Nonsense. They're perfect for each other. You wanted Marcel distracted—voila. And Bonnie seems actually happy since she's been here."

Klaus had been watching the little witch dance for quite awhile with Diego. His plans were to rip the young vampire's heart out, but since Bonnie was smiling and enjoying herself for once, he decided to let him live for a little while longer.

"Try not to burn a hole into her, Niklaus."

He glared at his sister. "You do know that Bonnie is probably going to kill you for your little show earlier."

"I do not like being put under pressure, Nik. It was either that or rip Marcel's heart out." She then looked at him. "And you wouldn't want that."

"Neither would you."

Klaus's main purpose for tonight was to keep his attention on Marcel and Cami, but Bonnie had to show up and ruin things. It was hard to keep his eyes off of her. She was laughing and being twirled around by the adolescent punk, and he didn't know why it was getting under his skin.

When his eyes found Thierry, Marcel's right hand man, appearing in the corner of the room, he watched as Diego noticed, kissed Bonnie's cheek, and left to inform Marcel. In that moment he imagined ripping Diego's tongue out.

He then shared a look with his sister, and Rebekah took that as her cue to leave and handle her side of the plan. Before he decided to make an exit, he went over to Bonnie who found yet another male to dance with.

"You seem to be quite popular tonight." He says, compelling the imbecile she's with to get lost. "May I have this dance?"

For a moment, he expected her to say no, but then she grabbed his hand, and allowed him to take the lead.

"You didn't have to compel him."

"And where would the fun be if I didn't."

She rolled her eyes.

"You look exquisite tonight, if I may say."

Bonnie's lips curved up into a small smile. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Who knew that when you're not torturing defenseless people that you actually clean up nicely."

"On the contraire…. there are no such things as defenseless people, Bethany."

"Remind me to kill your sister later." She still couldn't get over the fact that every supernatural being in this room thought she was compelled and most likely an original groupie now that she was dancing with Klaus. But, as of right now that was probably better than the truth.

He then twirled her around, and brought her closer to him. Bonnie was never going to admit the feeling that coursed through her body at the sudden action.

Holding her close, Niklaus almost forgot about what he had to go do, and when he didn't notice Marcel or the others around, he looked at Bonnie.

"There's something I have to go and take care of. Will you be alright without me?" As soon as that question left his lips, he immediately regretted it. It made it seem like he cared and he didn't.

He could even tell by her facial expression that she was unsure why he asked.

"I know you're about to go do something that I won't want to know about, so go." She said, stepping out of his arms. "I'll be fine."

The Bonnie who was itching to know his plans for the night, and to protect whoever he was probably going to harm, almost rose to the surface, but she no longer had her magic, and she didn't want to get mixed into anything that could potentially put _herself_ in danger.

They stared at each other in a silence that was understood between both of them and Klaus disappeared right in front of her eyes.

It was definitely time to get another drink.

* * *

><p>It was safe to say that Bonnie was a little tipsy when she got back to the Mikaelson mansion. She had to admit that she had a great time and was glad to have gone. She got Diego's number, even though she wasn't sure if she would call him. He was enjoyable to be around, but she doubt that she would ever date a vampire. Even though the thought crossed her mind that it was time to try something new and there was nothing wrong with having a little fun.<p>

Rebekah appeared back at the party probably an hour later to get her, and she had every intention of chewing the blonde vampire out for earlier, but she seemed upset and lost in thought so Bonnie left it alone.

And now, after her shower, she was laying on the couch in Klaus's study, while he painted. Someone could have actually told her two weeks ago that she would be in such close proximity with Klaus without wanting to kill him, and she would have laughed in their face.

But, again, she would just blame it on the alcohol still floating around in her system.

"Is there something you want to say, little witch?" He asked, his eyes never leaving his painting.

Even though Bonnie didn't want to get wrapped up, she had to know. "Did your plan work to get Elijah back?"

"I do think it did. He will be back in our good graces very soon actually." Klaus left out the part that he had to gain Marcel's trust by killing a witch.

Bonnie couldn't read Klaus and she hadn't made it appoint to ever do so, but she knew for a fact that whatever he did would more than likely upset her. So, she wasn't going to ask how the plan worked.

Klaus decided it was time to change the subject. "By you still being here and I don't hear a gang of worthless chatter at my door; I assume you have not told anyone you're alive."

Bonnie laid back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "I haven't. This may all be temporary so I don't think there's a point."

He smirked and turned to look at her. She could continue to tell that lie all she wanted too. "Well, you are more than welcome to stay here."

Her eyes found his. "And what's the catch?"

"The fact that I have allowed you to stay in my home without so much as laying a finger on you should tell you that there is no catch, love."

He had a point, she thought, as her eyes connected back to the ceiling. There were plenty of times when Klaus could have killed her. She even went as far as begging him to do so and he hadn't. Now, she wasn't saying she could trust him at the slightest, but she did need a place to stay for now, and she did have a room here.

"Well I guess you have a new house guest. I'm not sure how long though, because I think I'll want my own place soon. But, I'll stay…"

Perfect, he thought. While she stayed here, he would get her to learn her magic again and have her at his disposal.

"I can't believe you're having a child."

Her voice cut him out of his thoughts. When he looked back at her, he noticed that she had closed her eyes. Her breathing was becoming even and she was slowly falling asleep.

He walked up to her and unfolded the blanket off the couch and laid it over her. "I learned tonight that I am having a girl."

She opened her eyes and found his again. A light smile formed on her face, before she fell asleep.

In this moment, Klaus could smother her with the pillow she was laying on. He could rob her of her air supply and watch her squirm under his hold. He could rip at her flesh with his teeth and drain her of all her blood. He could kill the Bennett witch and forget about his whole plan. And maybe he should. Maybe he should do it because something wasn't feeling right within him as he watched her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know you all probably noticed a lot of scenes from The Originals 1x03 Tangled up in Blue. No copyright intended, but like I said I will be adding scenes from the show =) Also there was a line that Bonnie said 'you can either be simple, or you can be me' I used that from Grey's Anatomy. Any who hope you all enjoyed!**

**Thank you for reading and please review =)**


End file.
